Bart zapped into a baby and sing songs with marge
by scooby823945
Summary: Bart and Marge live together and Marge zapped Bart into a baby. A few SONGFICS
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Springfield and Marge was cooking dinner while Bart was in his room playing on his computer. Lisa, Maggie and Homer left because Marge and Homer got a divorce. Marge saw an ad in a newspaper that said the first mom to breastfeed their son wins $10,000. Marge saw the ad. "Well I haven't feed my kids milk from me before. Maybe I will with Bart" Marge thought. So she went up to her son's room with a video camera and knocked on the door. "Come in" said Bart. Marge walked in and put the video camera on a desk right behind a chair. Marge sat in the chair and ask Bart to sit on her lap. "what is the video camera for mom" asked Bart while sitting on her knee. "well I saw an ad in the paper to send a video in order to win $10,000, but I need your help. Can you help me sweetie" asked Marge. "sure" said Bart. "can you help me by putting the top part of my dress down for me please" asked Marge. "sure" said Bart while putting the top part of Marge's dress down. Bart was confused. Then, Marge putting her bra off to reveal her breast. Then she put on the camera to record. "what are you recording mom?" asked Bart. "You will see Bart" said Marge putting one hand on her son's head. Bart was about to say something but Marge already put your breast into his mouth. Bart was trying to pull away, but Marge held his bottom so he couldn't escape. Bart could not believe that his mom was breastfeeding him, but he was enjoying it. Marge was stroking his stomach while Bart was drinking milk from his mother's breast. They stayed like that for an hour and Marge pulled her son away from her breast. Bart was full and Marge put her bra back on. "Thanks sweetie" said Marge. "You're welcome" said Bart. Marge left and sent in the video.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Marge got a package in the mail. When she opened it, there was a check for $10,000 and a lifetime supply of diapers and pacifiers. She told Bart that they won the 10,000 dollars and Bart was excited. Marge brought Bart into Maggie's room and laid him on the changing pad. Marge quickly ripped Bart's pant and underwear off. She then put a diaper on him. "Mom, what are you doing? I have school tomorrow" said Bart. " You are not going to school anymore because you are being a baby for the rest of your life" said Marge while zapping him with a baby zapper. Bart was now a baby for the rest of his life. Marge picked up Bart and put him in the crib that Maggie slept in. She then put a pacifier in his mouth and locking the window in the room. She left, locking the door beside him and all the other doors and windows in the whole house. Bart was wondering how to escape from his baby form. Marge took the baby zapper and destroyed it. Bart was upset and feeling good about spending time with his mother. Marge came in, pick up Bart and brought him into the bathroom. She took off Bart's diaper and stripped herself too and hopped in the bathtub with Bart in her arms. Bart was feeling his mom's naked skin and stayed that way for 30 minutes before getting out. Marge dried herself off and dried Bart off too. She then went into Bart's room and put Bart into a fresh diaper. "mom, you are still naked" said Bart. "i know sweetie" said marge while sitting on a chair with Bart still in her arms. Marge then brought Bart up to her chest and then put her breast in his mouth. Bart was thrill to be breastfeeding again since he was 2 months old. He was happy that he decided to live with his mom and not his dad. He sleeps with his mom at night.


	3. Chapter 3

Marge and Bart woke up the next morning, turned on the TV and Marge was breastfeeding Bart. They saw that Homer, Lisa and Maggie were all killed in a car accident. Marge turned off the TV and didn't feel bad for Homer, Lisa or Maggie getting killed in the Car accident because Marge told Lisa and Maggie that if they live with their father, they will not be missed. Marge was living with Bart in the house and I think it was time to put Bart back to his normal age, so Marge zapped him with a baby-reverse ray and Bart was back to his normal age. He went to his mom and gave her a big hug. Marge hugged him and breastfed him one last time. Bart was thrilled to bond with his mother a lot since that contest she entered. Marge gave $5,000 to Bart from the contest and decided to tell Bart that this is growing their bonding between mother and son. Bart was okay with that and decided to save his $5,000 to taking his mom out everywhere fancy. Bart was okay that Marge keep him during school days. They didn't go to Homer, Lisa and Maggie's funeral or burial. They decided to stay together just Bart and his mother. Bart and Marge didn't miss the other members of the family because they left Bart and Marge to defend for themselves. They bought a new pool with a see-proof tent and decided to go swimming. Marge undressed Bart completely, zapped the baby zapper at him and turned him into a baby again. Marge got undressed herself, pick up Bart in her hands and went in the water. Marge decided to breastfeed Bart while in the water and Bart was enjoying it. They stayed like that for 25 minutes before they got out. Marge dried herself off and dried Bart off too. They went inside and Marge put Bart into a fresh diaper.


	4. Chapter 4

Marge zapped him with the baby-reverse ray again and returned Bart to his normal age. They got changed into their normal clothes when the cops went and arrested both of them for not attending Homer, Lisa and Maggie's funeral and burial. Chief Wiggum was driving them to jail when he stopped for donuts. Chief Wiggum accidentally flipped the car and died. Marge and Bart freed themselves from their handcuffs and ran from the police car. Marge and Bart went back in the house and locked all the doors and windows in their house with cop proof wood and windows. Marge and Bart were happy that they were not going to jail. They had a party just the two of them. They got undressed again, pulled the curtain, so no one should see them and started dancing all night. Marge and Bart then went to bed at 11:30pm to get some shut eye. The next morning, Marge undressed Bart and zapped him with the baby-zapper again. Marge pick up Bart and started to breastfeed him. She then went to Maggie's room and put Bart into a fresh diaper. At night, Marge zapped Bart with the baby-reverser again and Bart was his normal age again. The next morning, Marge accidentally pressed the baby-zapper at herself and she turned into a baby herself. Bart looked around and saw his mother as a baby. He picked her up and zapped her with the baby-reverser, turning her back into her normal age. "thanks Bart for changing me back" said Marge. "you're welcome mom" said Bart giving his mom a hug. "Bart, I was thinking that you don't have to be a baby anymore" said Marge. "how come" said Bart. "because I like being with you just the way you are" said Marge. They took the baby-zapper and baby-reverser device behind the car and Marge ran over them with the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Marge and Bart didn't see the two devices at all and they enjoyed each other's company because it was just the two of them. Marge and Bart decided to sell the stuff in Lisa and Maggie room for more money. They made $30,000 from all the stuff in Lisa and Maggie's room. They decided to keep the diapers and pacifier from the contest they won. They were very happy that they managed to last way longer than Homer, Lisa and Maggie thought they were going to last. Marge and Bart were still good friends because they do everything together like biking everywhere, taking hikes together, even taking dips in the pool. Marge will breastfeed Bart when she wants bonding time with him. Marge still puts Bart in the diapers that they won. Bart didn't mind one bit about wearing the diapers because he didn't want them to go to waste. Marge was very happy that Bart didn't care about them either. Bart really wanted to show Marge how much he loved her so he sang the song This is your song (that the lyrics are below)

Live your life to the fall

With a lifetime of smiles

Made us know right from wrong

Always knowing a lie

You made us to be tough

But never too rough

Rise above what you said

Never easily lead.

And one day we'll all sing along

'Cause this is your song

I wrote it for you

It won't take all day

Just a minute or two

You were a friend

Walk with you to the end

And one day we'll all sing along

'Cause this is your song

So I'll try and go on

Loving all that we know

Through the hardest of times

you put on a show

You made us stand tall

When all around us would fall

Even when you were alone

You believed you could fly

And one day we'll all sing along

'Cause this is your song

I wrote it for you

It won't take all day

Just a minute or two

You were a friend

Walk with you to the end

And one day we'll all sing along

'Cause this is your song

And one day we'll all sing along

'Cause this is your song

We wrote it for you

It'll take all our lives

Just to help us get through

You were a friend

Walk with you to the end

And one day we'll all sing along

'Cause this is your song

This made Marge have tears in her eyes and she gave a big hug. "Thanks Bart, I will always love you" said Marge. "i love you too mom" said Bart.


	6. Chapter 6

Marge was happy and teary-eyed still from the song that Bart sang to her. She really wanted to give Bart something back for the song he did for her. She saw an studio singer wanted in the paper and decided to get it for her son, Bart. So Bart went to the studio and started to sing songs for his mom with a new song (Lyrics are below).

EVEN THOUGH I SEEMED TO CHANGE MY STYLE EVEN THOUGH I CHANGED MYSELF FROM FASHION TO MY SMILE  
YOU HELD ME UP AND BELIEVED I WAS WORTHWHILE GUIDING ME WITH GENTLE HANDS THAT HELPED SET MY DIRECTION PAVED THE WAY BEFORE I WALKED EACH MILE  
YOU WERE THERE FOR ME, MOM  
YOU'D ALWAYS BRUSH THE TEARDROPS FROM MY EYES TODAY I WIPE THE TEARS FROM YOUR'S I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU CRY AFTER ALL, THIS TIME IS MEANT FOR SMILES ON THIS WEDDING DAY  
I JUST WANT TO SAY I LOVE YOU, MOM  
CHORUS OOOOOOH I MADE MISTAKES AS I BECAME A MAN YOU'D ALWAYS UNDERSTAND JUST AS A MOTHER CAN I PROMISE YOU TO TREAT MY WIFE THE SAME AND I'M PROUD TO SAY YOU HELPED ME FEEL THIS WAY  
INSTRUMENTAL  
REPEAT CHORUS  
I MADE MISTAKES AS I BECAME A MAN YOU'D ALWAYS UNDERSTAND JUST AS A MOTHER CAN I PROMISE YOU TO TREAT MY WIFE THE SAME AND I'M PROUD TO SAY YOU HELPED ME FEEL THIS WAY  
EVEN THOUGH I SEEMED TO CHANGE MY STYLE EVEN THOUGH I CHANGED MYSELF FROM FASHION TO MY SMILE I LEAVE YOUR GUIDING HAND TO WALK THE AISLE  
ON MY WEDDING DAY  
I JUST WANT TO STOP  
AND THANK YOU  
I WANT TO SAY I LOVE YOU, MOM  
OH YES I DO  
OH A OH A OH  
(SPOKEN WORDS) I LOVE YOU, MOM

Marge was crying and went to see Bart who finished that song and gave Bart a big hug. "thank you so much Sweetie" said Marge. "you're welcome Mom and I love you" said Bart, hugging his mom back.


	7. Chapter 7

Bart decide to let Marge do a song, she did a song for her son (lyrics are below)

There's no greater love There's no greater joy Then when I felt your life growing inside of me God has given me a gift so precious He must have made you from a cloud and angel's wings  
Now that you've come into my life Without you I know I can't survive No... 'cause you're the reason that I live each day  
And I wanna thank you for all that your are Thank you for being my light when it's dark Thank you for bringing me joy each day I'm loving you more than words can say  
Thank you for givin' my life a new song Givin' me reason to wanna stay strong Thank you for everything that you've done You are my life, my soul, my son  
You've come and changed my life 'Cause what I feel inside Is a joy I know I've never had before And though I'll make mistakes There's something you should know I dedicate my love and life to you  
Now that you've come into my life Without you I know I can't survive 'Cause you're the reason that I live each day  
And I wanna thank you for all that your are Thank you for being my light when it's dark Thank you for bringing me joy each day I'm loving you more than words can say  
Thank you for givin' my life a new song Givin' me reason to wanna stay strong Thank you for everything that you've done You are my life, my soul, my son.

Bart got teary-eyed himself. Marge picked him up and gave him a hug. "thank you for that song mom" said Bart while hugging her mom back. "You're welcome Bart. That is what mothers are for" said Marge.


	8. Chapter 8

From this day on, Marge and Bart did songs for each other and it was Bart's turn to do a song. (lyrics are below)

You taught me everything And everything you've given me I'll always keep it inside You're the driving force in my life, yeah There isn't anything Or anyone that I can be And it just wouldn't feel right If I didn't have you by my side You were there for me to love and care for me When skies were grey Whenever I was down You were always there To comfort me And no one else can be What you have been to me You'll always be You will always be the girl In my life for all times  
Chorus: Mama Mama you know I love you (Oh you know I love you) Mama Mama you're the queen of my heart Your love is like Tears from the stars Mama I just want you to know Lovin' you is like food to my soul  
(yes it is, yes it is,ohhhhh,yes it is,yes it is,yes it is... oohhhh) You're always there for me Have always been around for me even when I was bad You showed me right from my wrong (Yes you did) And you took up for me When everyone was downin' me You always did understand You gave me strength to go on There was so many times Looking back when I was so afraid And then you come to me And saaaayyyyy, I can face anything And no one else can do What you have done for me You'll always be You will always be The girl in my life (oooo, oohh)  
Chorus  
Never gonna go a day without you Fill's me up just thinking about you I'll never go a day Without my mama  
Chorus

Marge was teary-eyed again and went to give Bart a hug with a kiss on top of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Marge went into the studio and did a song for Bart (lyrics are below)

It's every mother's dream To have a little boy And the moment I first held you All was right with my world  
From teddy bears to Hot wheels Skinned knees to teens, You've always been my guy Through ups and downs and in between  
CHORUS Now here you are... A vision of the dream that's coming true Here you are... A man, still the little boy I knew And as the years all come and go I pray that you'll be blessed to know How much it means To have a son just like you... YOU'RE EVERY MOTHER'S DREAM  
It's every mother's dream To know her son's found his way I could never count the wishes That I've made for you each day  
The first time that you smiled for me I saw your special light I always knew you'd make me proud And darling I was right  
Repeat chorus

Bart got teary-eyed again. Marge picked him up and gave him a hug with a kiss on top of it. "Thank you for that song mom" said Bart while hugging her mom back. "You're welcome Bart. That is what mothers are for" said Marge.


	10. Chapter 10

"I think we could make a album with all the songs we did" said Bart. "I think that is a good idea Bart like we have one disc with songs for moms" said Marge "and one disc with songs for sons" Bart added. "We could be called Marge and Bart Simpson's song for moms and sons" said Marge. "I think that is a good idea, mom, I will do the songs for the moms" said Bart. "and I'll do the songs for the sons" said Marge. They celebrated their new idea by hugging each other when Marge put her tongue down Bart's throat. Bart was grossed out by this, but he was enjoying it. Marge pick up Bart, went into her room and closed the door. Marge then unzipped Bart's pant and pulled them down along with his underwear. Marge then look at Bart's dick and put it into her mouth. Bart was getting thrill at this. About a few minutes, Marge got on top of Bart and put her pussy on his dick. About another minute, Marge was getting the sense that Bart was about to cum, so she wrapped her legs about Bart and let his cum go inside her. " Mom, I'm about to cum" said Bart as he cummed inside his mother. "what has I done, I will get you pregnant, mom" said Bart. "it is okay if I get pregnant as long as I am with you, Bart" said Marge. 2 months later … Bart was right about Marge getting pregnant and they were both excited about their new baby and they are still writing new songs for both mothers and sons. 9 months Later … Marge was in the hospital getting ready to give birth and she pushed as hard as she could. She gave birth to 2 identical twin girls named Laura and Tara. Marge asked Bart to marry him and he said yes. At the wedding, everyone was wondering what is a 43 year old women thinking about getting married to a 14 year old boy. They got married and was enjoying their time with each other and with their kids.


End file.
